


Insomniac.

by Noblegas Xenon (NoblegasXenon)



Series: There's A Traitor In the Midst [19]
Category: Lego - All Media Types, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, he won't stop talking in this, liTERALLY SHUT UP WU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoblegasXenon/pseuds/Noblegas%20Xenon
Summary: Cross bars of shadows and dreams.





	Insomniac.

Ronin was having trouble sleeping. He couldn’t get Morro out of his head. He wanted him back but for so long, he’s been gone. He’s been dead. What was he to do about that when Wu grabs him? When he seals him?

No longer was he allowed to go outside, the temple truly becoming his prison. There was no transition instead an immediate change. He hated being alone with his thoughts. He hated how Wu had brought him down to nothing. 

He sighs and shifts to the side, hoping to get some sleep. But it doesn’t work and he knows it doesn’t. Helplessness creeps it’s dirty claws onto him and he shudders trying not to cry. He couldn’t stand being alone but where was he to go?

Eventually he does sleep and he could see nothing. Everything was black but he was standing. A dream, a dream he could not fully participate in. He tries to move but he’s frozen. Everywhere he looked he saw black ice in his path.

Morro appears before his eyes but his back was towards him. He’s walking away from him and suddenly Ronin could move. He runs dashing and slipping towards Morro.

“Morro! Where are you going!” He screams, he shouts but his brother doesn’t react. He grabs as he runs but nothing holds and he only grabs air.

“Please! Morro!!” The only noises he heard was his struggled running and his yelling. Where was Morro going? Didn’t he meant to come back? Why wasn’t he looking at him? He just kept walking.

The environment changes into something forestry but Ronin wasn’t paying attention, his everything directed to his brother. He kept reaching out and pulling onto nothing. The trees would make way for Ronin’s staggered steps but it was only a small blessing.

He couldn’t reach him no matter how hard he tried. He felt determined but it was weakening as he ran through the maze of trees. He starts to see spider lilies as they reach a clearing.

He could tell Morro was still there but he couldn’t see him. He just about drops crying. “Brother please. I just want you back.” But nothing could be done. He catches a glimpse of him surrounded by a sickly green. He quickly gets up and tries one very last time to catch up to him but he misses and he falls.

Morro disappears like a breeze catching a butterfly. Ronin gives up choosing to lay there as more spider lilies begin to blossom. The scene changes as he stays there. He sees Tadao wandering and Kichiro blasting through folk. Nothing was ever in order and Ronin didn’t know what to think.

Tadao was carrying nothing he saw. His short red hair turned into a ponytail. He looked more somber, more sad. He barely even stayed in villages for less then a day, quickly moving. He truly was never found. Just a wanderer in the dark.

Kichiro had became an uncaring darkness. Breaking bones and chopping heads, all he had become was bloodlust itself. His goals had changed, going from mere protection to full murder. No one lasted a day around him. Kichiro had become the reaper themself.

Ronin never sees the Gods they talk about. He only sees the brothers and their suffering in the aftermath of their fall. He doesn’t see where Kichiro’s soul goes. But Tadao just moves ever on, no where to truly call home anymore.

He tries to walk up to one of the boys but instead the ground rips apart from underneath him. He falls surrounded by darkness and mirrors. He sees events he’s already seen, some of happiness and some of sadness.

Everything about the visions and dreams felt forced upon. Everything about the dreams felt real. He couldn’t tell what to question and he knew that Wu wouldn’t help him with a thing. He couldn’t tell a soul what he knew. Of the past and what happens to him.

He wakes grasping at nothing and whimpers. He doesn’t look out the window but he could clearly see the light streaming in. He feels the dried tears and rubs his eyes. Ronin decides to lay there in misery.

The door bangs open and he jumps, curling up into the bed in fear. He catches a look at Wu’s face, he’s angry. But what else would he be? Ronin’s only ever been late in his eyes. He wished he didn’t wake up.

“Where were you, boy?” Wu says darkly.

“Sl- sleeping.” Ronin says flinching. Suddenly the blanket is pulled from his grip and he’s grabbed by the arm. He yells and struggles to get out of Wu’s hold. “D- Don’t!” Across the floor and across the building, he was dragged.

He hits the floor wincing and ends up dragged to the training grounds. “Weren’t you supposed to be training this morning?”

“I- I forgot! I’m sorry!” He’s still tugging his arm away. “I- I couldn’t sleep! That’s all!”

“That isn’t an excuse, Ronin.” The words were enough to get him to feel tears about to run. He stops struggling and his arm was finally let go. “I’ll leave you here to finish then. Be back inside the temple by midnight.” Ronin was left clutching his arm. He whimpers again. Why did Wu have to keep grabbing him?

He practices his moves, slicing the wood boards with an illusioned sword and weakening the rock with kicks. He felt exhausted even though he just woke up. He thinks about the dream.

He thinks about the part with the Brothers. And his mind goes back to Morro. He remembers the feel of the red spider lilies and he starts to sniffle. But he can’t cry, can’t let Wu see him like this. He’s pathetic. Wasn’t he? Couldn’t even practice because he was crying instead.

He tries to blink away his tears, making it worse until he couldn’t see anything. Was he weak? Was he useless? He barely hears Wu coming until he’s behind him and Ronin freezes.

“I thought I told you to practice, not cry.”

“F- Fuck off, leave me alone.”

“Child, you’re just weak-” He feels Wu’s hands touch his shoulders and Ronin reacts quickly, trying to stab Wu. He misses, of course he does. “Don’t touch me!” Ronin screeches. He starts backing away, trying to leave, trying to disappear but Wu only smiles.

He scrambles up the walls, but every rock felt slippery. He was barely even past the first half before Wu takes his leg. “Come down. I’m not going to hurt you.” Ronin doesn’t believe that. “Y- You’re lying. You always do.”

“Oh? But would you say that about Morro’s fate?” 

Ronin screams. “Why are you doing this? Why!” He feels raw and like nothing. Wu was still gripping his leg and staring at him like a vulture at lunch. Ronin continues his broken speech. “So what? I don’t care if it’s the truth. You’ve been hurting me and I feel like nothing! I’m worthless!”

“You really want to know? You aren’t just worthless. You’re dangerous. Nothing about you is useful and even- I will not lie to you. Morro was better then anything you could’ve done.” Ronin’s completely crying now, screaming and tearing at the wall. His nails were becoming chipped but he didn’t care. He wanted none of this.

“When I first saw you that day. I’d never would thought an innocent child would do such evil. But I was wrong. You were playing mind games on civilians and giggling. Was that a demon? A snake? I thought. But no, it was you.” He thought Wu was distracted with his talking and tried to remove his leg from Wu’s hard grip. The master didn’t budge digging his nails into his skinny leg. Ronin winces and bite back another cry. 

“L- Let go of me. Let go let go let go let go-” Wu ignores him and continues, “It was a miracle to find Morro! Someone to cleanse everything about you from here. But I was wrong, he was never on my side. You were corrupting him with your power. I should’ve thought better.”

Ronin had stopped his begging, whimpering again. How long was he going to hear this? He just kept a hold of the wall as tightly as he could. The words just continued to be thrown at him like knives. “You know? At least he had some hope for him. You don’t. Evil always did deserve to be thrown away.”

“What about your brother?” Ronin tries to shout, his voice going hoarse. “Oh, him. I couldn’t help him at all. I was hopeless to try. I don’t know where he went. He’s gone and I have you instead. Perhaps it could’ve been you that changed him.” I never met your brother! He wants to shout and cry. But everything just felt broken, hurting. So he sticks to his thoughts. “Are you still crying? I’m not even finished yet.” Ronin shakes his head,

“Good, now where was I? Ah yes. But Garmadon was weak. He let himself fall to the hands of darkness. I loved him, I really did but perhaps it was better not to.” Ronin remembers a story about Wu that a villager that told him and his brother. He wanted to call him a liar and a coward. But his words would just be ignored again.

Ronin wiggles his leg in attempt to escape again. God, he wanted water. Wu tugs him down and he yells, falling to the floor by just his leg. “I wasn’t done.” His sensei says sharply. “O- of course you aren’t. I’m sorry.” He feels like his legs were broken but they were bruised instead. The Gods were never ones to grant him mercy. “Why even does the Illusions Element exist? Every other element is useful except yours. It’s all just trickery and mind games. There’s no point for you to exist.”

Why won’t he shut up? Why won’t he listen to his side? Ronin felt a small spark of anger but ignored it. It wasn’t going to help. He’s been through this. He couldn’t talk back as much as he wanted to. He still remembers the sting of his palm. He still remembers the fear of that moment.

He had blamed himself, for talking back. For thinking he could speak up. He tries to ignore the next words but Wu just looms overhead, not letting him do a thing to escape. “There never was. Someone like you would’ve just destroyed and I’ve seen you do that. You’re a mistake made to life. I just know the other Elements exist for a reason while you? You just carry with you nothing. I don’t intend to understand that mystery.”

Ronin hears him inhale deeply and tries something, a little thing but maybe it’ll be worth it. Just a change in subject. “What about the myths? Those- The brothers?”

“Darling child, they aren’t real. They never actually existed. Why else would they be called myths?”

“Th- that’s what you said about everything else. I- I can’t tell what you lie and don’t lie about.”

“They’re just stories. Why should you care about that? Oh that’s right. You loved that specific one.”

His voice feels broken but Ronin just continues to talk. “Y- yes. Be- because I’ve been getting dreams.” Wu stops and cackles. “Dreaming, are you? What about? Morro? Leaving?” He suggests it almost as if he was. It was true but that wasn’t the point and he didn’t want to talk about that.

“N- no.”

“Then what is it boy, I don’t have time for this.” The cutting edge was enough for him to start whimpering weakly again. “I- I’ve been seeing the kits- the fox boys in my dreams.” Wu connects the dots easily enough and Ronin doesn’t care. He told him something he shouldn’t have.

“Fox boys? Tell me their names.” Wu gently demands. Ronin shakes his head and moves to get away from him. He wanted water, he wanted to get away from Wu. Wu just laughs. “Running away is futile, you know.”

“But you let Morro go-”

“To die. It was his punishment for protecting you.” He felt like he had a hammer slammed into his chest. His punishment? What else was Morro going to get just for trying to protect him?

“Can’t- can’t you just leave me alone? I- I need something to drink.” He tries to excuse himself. He finally gets up and runs back to the temple. His face still stained by tears. He feverishly takes gulps of water. He didn’t want to train anymore. He doesn’t want to go back.

It’s not worth it, he’s not worth it. Being alone his thoughts just brought him trouble. Being alone just brought up a festering depression. He felt numb and his tasks were colliding. He wanted to kill him but he also wanted to leave. To leave this very realm and join Morro. He was left wondering his next step.


End file.
